Closet
by The Optimistic Dreamer
Summary: Travis and Connor lock the Camp's new favorite couple in a closet together. What will happen?


C l o s e t

"Travis, what do you mean you set Chiron's bed on fire?" Percy Jackson stopped mid slice during sword practice to look at his friend.

"Look Percy, it was just a little prank and the fire's enchanted so won't spread, but we can't put it out." Travis shrugged, not looking very sorry.

Percy wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Alright, I'm coming."

He followed Travis towards the Big House. Chiron and Mr. D were at Olympus for some meeting and Travis and Conner had taken the opportunity to prank the Big House. Leave it to them to take it one step too far.

Walking into Chiron's room, it was obvious that nothing was on fire. "Travis, I thought you said-" Percy was cut off as Travis opened the closet and shoved Percy inside.

"Hey man, not cool!"

"Trust me Percy," Travis called as he locked the door. "You're going to like this."

Percy groaned, pounding his fist on the door. Whatever he was going to do, Percy was sure that he was _not _going to like it.

He looked around the dark closet, feeling his way along wall until has hand came in contact with a light switch. He flicked it on.

The closet was not very large, his back pressed up against the shelves holding Chiron's clothes. On his left, hung his saddle bags and on his right were a stereo and a stack of CDs.

He sat down on the floor, facing the door. He might as well get comfortable. It was going to be a while before Travis got around to letting him out.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and take a well needed nap, he heard voices coming from behind the door.

"Connor, Chiron isn't even here. Why do you need me to come help him?" A familiar voice was demanding.

Annabeth? Percy jumped up. What were those Stolls up to?

"…the problem is in the closet." Connor was saying.

Before Percy could do anything, the closet door was thrown open and Annabeth was thrust inside. Percy caught her before she fell. The closet door was quickly shut and locked behind them.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy smiled at his girlfriend. Annabeth's hands were on his chest and his were around her waist, holding her up.

She blew her golden locks out of her face. "Seaweed Brain."

"So," he smirked. "What's new with you?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Just let me up Percy."

He pulled her so that she was standing on her own two feet, but still kept his arms around her. He moved to kiss her lips, but he was suddenly hyper-aware of the fact that they were so close in the confined space. There was nowhere to move. Every line of her body pressed up against his. He could feel her heart beating and feel her breath run across his face.

A blush crept across his face and he abruptly became very nervous. Removing his hands from around her waist, he retreated towards the corner of the closet.

Annabeth frowned at him.

"So," Percy tried to find something to fill the now awkward silence. "Connor got you here?"

"Yeah," Annabeth leaned against the wall opposite him and crossed her arms over her chest. "He kept rambling on about how Chiron really needed my help and he wouldn't take no for an answer. What about you?"

He shrugged. "Travis told me that they set Chiron's bet on fire."

Annabeth gave a small chuckle and looked at the door. "So how long do you think it will be until they let us out of here."

Percy shrugged again. "Who knows? Could be a few hours. Knowing them, it could also be a few days."

"Well," Annabeth said slowly, "I know what we can do while we wait…" She trailed off as she came up to him, pressing her body against his.

Once again, Percy couldn't help but become nervous at their proximity. He could see every hint of light in her grey eyes, every strand of curly blonde hair. He could feel every breath she took.

Just as her lips were about to touch hers, Percy pulled back.

"Percy," Annabeth asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just-" but he couldn't admit it to her, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" she said, stepping even closer, "Because it seems like you don't want to kiss me…"

Annabeth moved even closer still, and Percy stumbled back, knocking over the stacks of CDs.

"N-no. It's just…" He stammered and his face turned red again.

Annabeth looked angry now. "What is it Percy? We never get any time alone and now that we have some, you want nothing to do with me."

When he didn't answer her, she turned away from him and moved as far away from him as the closet as would allow.

Percy ran his hand through his raven hair. How could he fix things now when he didn't want to tell her the truth?

"Annabeth…" He tried to take her wrist in his hand, put she pulled it away and crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you really believe that I don't want to be close to you?"

"Well you're not sending very good signals right now." Her voice was tight.

Percy took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist. "And what do you think now?"

Her arms were still across her chest, but her voice had lost the icy tone. "I think you're sending mixed signals."

She turned around to look him in the eye. "Percy, tell me the truth. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Annabeth gave him a look and he quickly added, "It's just that…" He took a deep breath and mumbled out the rest of the sentence. "You make me nervous."

"What?" Annabeth frowned.

"You make me nervous." His words rushed together.

"_What?_"

"You make me so gods' damn nervous ok?" He shouted. I wasn't like hadn't kiss her before; it was just that they were alone. In a closet. And he wasn't an idiot; he knew where they were going with that.

But he had no idea what he was doing and he didn't want to screw things up with Annabeth. She meant too much to him.

Annabeth was shocked for a moment, letting Percy's arms slip from around her, watching as his face turned red and he backed away with his head down.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He didn't look at her and he was whispering too.

Annabeth moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her too, and buried his head in her hair.

They stood there contently for a long moment, both wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"You make me nervous too you know." She mumbled against his chest.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Annabeth pulled her head up to look at him. "Neither one of us know what we're doing. But we're going to figure it out. Together."

Percy smiled at her. "I'm sorry I kept pushing you away. I just don't want to mess this up."

Annabeth slipped her arms around his neck. "You're doing great so far."

Percy smirked and pulled her close, kissing her soft lips.

They were in the closet for over an hour before they notice that the Stoll brothers had unlocked the door. Neither one of them minded.

_Not sure how In Character everyone is or how good the writing is, but I felt like I owed you guys so I needed something to post. _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed Remember._

_Reviews make my day._

_Miranda._


End file.
